Love and War
by Marblez
Summary: TORCHWOOD! Ianto wants to go on missions like the otehrs...so Jack lets him. What happens however is not what Jack expected. JackIanto.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters nor Torchwood. When I saw the very first episode I just thought, oh my God Jack loves Ianto and vice versa so here we are…one of my many ideas that came from the three episodes that I have seen so far.

Love and War.

The two were twined together in the small bed, the blankets pooled around their waists. Iantos back was pressed to Jacks chest, the latter arms holding his securely there around the waist. A gentle kiss was pressed to the back of Iantos neck and he shivered with happiness and delight.

"You tired yet?" Jack asked.

"No," Ianto said with a small shrug. Jack sighed deeply but with a smile, one that Ianto could feel as another kiss fell on his shoulder blade.

"Haven't I tired you out yet?" Jack asked, referring to their earlier activities.

"No."

"Why not?" Jack complained, he personally was starting to feel sleepy, his eyelids heavy. "I am."

"That's because you did all the moving Jack. Plus I'm thinking about stuff," Ianto asked with a smile that faded away as he finished his sentence. Jack frowned, feeling the change in his lovers mood he forced him gently to roll over and face him.

"About what?" Jack asked worriedly.

"Why don't you let me go with you on the things you do? With the team I mean? I always get things ready but never use them. I just clean up after you lot and fell…useless or at times used. And…well…I just wondered if there's an actual reason why you wont let me go with you?" Ianto asked, his hand resting on Jack's shoulder, his eyes resting on it rather than looking Jack in the eye.

"Used?" Jack asked hurt.

"Not by you. By Owen mostly, he doesn't even tidy his desk because he knows he's got me to do it for him and as there's nothing I can do other than clean up, ready things like the car and fetch food I usually do what he wants," Ianto sighed and looked at the pillow their heads rested on. "You never make me feel used Jack."

"Good, but I don't…I don't think it would be good if you came with us. There's always danger and the chance of death and I want to keep you far away from that. I know that sounds sappy but it's true," Jack told Ianto, trying to get him to look him in the eye.

"But that's how I feel about you every time you tell me to get the car ready, I know when you tell me to do that something dangerous going to happen and you'll be in the thick of it in no time," Ianto said sadly, finally looking jack in the eyes. Jack looked torn and almost hurt. "It doesn't matter Jack, it's nice to know you care for me so much. I won't bring it up again."

"I love you Ianto," Jack told his lover seriously, his hand moving to touch Ianto's soft hair. "I can't stand to see you unhappy and it hurts to know you fell useless so how about we compromise. One mission, just to see if you've got what it takes," his tone in the end was teasing and Ianto smiled at him, "How does that sound? One mission and then we'll discuss it again after."

"That sounds perfect Jack," Ianto said with a smile. Jack smiled back but it quickly turned in to a yawn.

"Can we go to sleep now or are you still wide awake?" Jack asked. Ianto chuckled and moved, pressing his cheek to Jack's breast he closed his eyes as warm arms tightened around him. "Night Ianto."

"Night Jack, sweet dreams."

**Three Day's Later, **

Ianto was a nervous wreck on the inside but on the outside he was his usual cool and calm self, driving the team to the place the aliens had been reported by a hysterical old woman to the police who had, unsurprisingly told her off for prank calling the 999 service. Now the team were on it.

"Ianto, you'll stay with Owen, Gwen with Tosh. I'll be fine on my own. Three teams at all times is that clear?" Jack asked from his seat in the front of the car. All agreed affirmative, Ianto simply nodding, turning into the old ladies road. "All armed?" Their guns were shown, except for Ianto whose gun was loaded and in it's holster but possibly not ready for use, at least by him.

"What number house Tosh?" Ianto asked quietly.

"29. Is that where we'll start?" the clever woman answered his question with a sensible question for Jack. "Or is it one house per team?"

"No, we all search 29, if it's not there that's when we split. Radio's on stand by?" Jack asked. The walky talkies were checked, Jack checking Iantos for him as the younger man pulled the car over and turned off the engine. "Right, let's go." They jumped out of the car and Jack led the way down the path, peering through the glass of the door while Tosh looked through the window next to it.

"I can see the old lady, she doesn't look too good," Tosh said. Ianto was the only one who flinched when Jack kicked the door in and rushed in. Toshima rushed to the poor ladies side. She was covered in blood and slumped in her chair, her eyes wide and a fearful look in them that would now never leave. "She's dead."

"Search the house, we can't let them get away if they're going to do this," Jack ordered. Ianto followed Owen up the stairs and pulled out his gun like the young scientist did, the cool black thing feeling awkward in his hands.

"I'll do the left," Owen said, pointing Ianto towards the two doors to the right of them. Biting his lip her went to the first and opened it slowly with one hand, the other pointed his gun inside. Nothing, just a tidy bedroom the smelled of old people. He moved on to the second door and gave this the same treatment. However when he did step into the room he froze.

"Elsesh menna carhhh," the voice was low and evil as the three aliens looked him up and down. They were huge, over 6ft tall, broad shouldered with overly long arms that reach down past their knees. Their skin was a sickly green colour and their eyes black. No hair was on their heads, just lumpy green skin. And they appeared to be male. "Hevva menna khana. Vish borich teeng ugh."

_Alien translation - Young man good. Want man now. We take with us._

Ianto let out a scream of fright as the three jumped towards him, pulling the trigger on his gun as he did so. One alien fell back holding his shoulder as lime green blood oozed between his stubby fingers. The other two grabbed Ianto and threw him into the wall on his right, knocking the wind out of him as he heard loud footsteps approaching.

His gun was wrenched from his hand as the other one backhanded him around the face with such force he saw double, his knees going weak. These creatures were strong. He felt himself being thrown over one of their shoulders but was still far too dizzy and nauseous to do anything but hang there limply as the three aliens turned and jumped out of the window, breaking the glass. They landed easily on the grass of the garden and then took off at a run.

"NO! IANTO!" was the last thing Ianto heard before he finally slipped unconscious, his head lolling about on the creatures back. Back in the old woman's house Jack was practically being held back from the window by Owen and Gwen to stop him from literally jumping out after Ianto's prone body. "Let me go, I have to get him back! Let me go! IANTO!"

"We'll get him back Jack, we'll find him but you jumping out of the window and killing yourself isn't going to help," Owen said in Jack's ear, his breath warm on Jack's cold skin. "We will get him back Jack."

"I shouldn't have let him come with us," Jack sagged suddenly in their arm, "I should have made him stay at the Hub, stay safe."

"We'll get him back to you Jack, promise," Gwen said in her sing song welsh accent, touching Jack's hair gently. Toshiba nodded behind the other woman. "Let's gather the evidence, clean the scene and go and find him. Ok?" Jack nodded and they released him, allowing him to move his hand to his face and wipe his eyes.

"Let's get him back."

A/N What do you think. Me, I think we need more Torchwood fics…


End file.
